


Stolen kiss

by narunin



Category: Royz
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narunin/pseuds/narunin
Summary: Subaru fell asleep while filming a new MV. Guess who will use this situation.





	Stolen kiss

While filming a new MV, Subaru was able to sleep a little before he would fall asleep in front of the cameras. He crossed his arms on the table and laid his head on them. He was tired because they had been filming for two days and they had worked more than seven hours today. Because he was sleeping he didn’t bother with looking at who came into the room, moreover, he didn’t wake up when somebody talked to him. The first time Kuina came in he didn’t notice Subaru was asleep, but when he took a sidestep he saw Subaru’s peaceful face, barely opened lips and his long lashes. He couldn’t control himself. He touched the vocalist’s shoulder, leant down and kissed the man who wasn’t able to be woken up by this sweet gesture. Kuina wasn’t bothered that Subaru was still sleeping. He picked up a sandwich with a blush on his face then sat down on the sofa and a few minutes later, he fell asleep too.While filming a new MV, Subaru was able to sleep a little before he would fall asleep in front of the cameras. He crossed his arms on the table and laid his head on them. He was tired because they had been filming for two days and they had worked more than seven hours today.  
Because he was sleeping he didn’t bother with looking at who came into the room, moreover, he didn’t wake up when somebody talked to him.   
The first time Kuina came in he didn’t notice Subaru was asleep, but when he took a sidestep he saw Subaru’s peaceful face, barely opened lips and his long lashes. He couldn’t control himself. He touched the vocalist’s shoulder, leant down and kissed the man who wasn’t able to be woken up by this sweet gesture.   
Kuina wasn’t bothered that Subaru was still sleeping. He picked up a sandwich with a blush on his face then sat down on the sofa and a few minutes later, he fell asleep too.


End file.
